Kat Jennings
Kat Jennings is one of the survivors in Final Destination 2. She is a businesswoman who survived the Route 23 pile-up. Kat is the fourth survivor to die. Biography Kat resides somewhere in New York. Kat works as a marketing consultant for a business firm. Kat had a successful career on her occupation as well as her relationship with her partner; however, she proves to be repulsive and short-tempered towards her associates and companions. Prior to the crash, Kat was supposed to meet with a client at a bed and breakfast via bus when suddenly the bus hits Terry Chaney, disgusting Kat and preventing her from suffering suffocation during a gas leak in the lodge. Final Destination 2 After Kimberly saw the premonition of Route 23, she blocked traffic and stopped them from getting on the road. Suddenly, the crash hap pened just like Kim predicted, killing 18 people. Kat was later interrogated along with the other survivors. She appeared at Thomas Burke's apartment along with the other survivors doesn't believe Kimberly at first, but soon changes her mind after witnessing Nora Carpenter's death. 'Death' Kat is driving herself, Clear, Kimberly, Eugene, Thomas, and Rory to the hospital, when a tire bursts and her car goes skidding off the road and through a load of metal poles, which causes a long PVC pipe to propelled through Kat's headrest, although Kat is not harmed. Everyone is unhurt except Eugene, who has a collapsed lung which puts him in the hospital. Everyone gets out of the car except Kat, who has been wedged in the car by a huge log. As the rescue crew are trying to get her out of the car, Kat lights a cigarette. Unknown to her, the rescue worker triggered her airbag with their jaws of life, forcing her head back into the pipe that missed her earlier, As the bag deflates, the rescue worker and the others are horrified when they see the pipe coming out from her head. Kat's dead hand drops a cigarette, starting a chain reaction which kills Rory. Her death is later announced by the Channel 3 news. Eugene was in his hospital bed listening to the story, realizing it was one of the survivors that had died. Signs/Clues * After pulling Brian out of the way of an oncoming news van, Rory tells him to "use your head." * The location of Kat's car wreck is at the 180 Mile Marker. * Before the incident, another pipe was shown and gas was running through it. The gas looked a lot like blood. * In the opening credits, an exacto knife points at Kimberly's head on the photo hinting Kat to be impaled by a pipe. Trivia *Kat's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. However, if one looks clearly, the X-ray picture of Kat's death is inaccurate to her actual death. In Final Destination 2, the pipe impales Kat through the forehead in a straight position, but in the X-ray shot, the pipe impales her from the back of her head and goes downwards, crossing her head all the way to her nose. *She is the only survivor of the Pile-Up disaster to die in order she was supposed to, even after the order reversed (as there were 8 survivors and she was the fourth) In the Premonition she died after Burke, Eugene, and Rory. In the actual death as Kimberly was skipped she died after Evan, Tim, and Nora. *She is also the only survivor to die inside her same SUV she was driving on the Route 23. *The crash appears way too accurate for Kat to do on her own, so Death might also be controlling the car. *She is partially responsible for Nora's death, as she and Clear were making it worse by pulling her body downwards as Eugene and the man were pulling upwards. Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat Jennings, Kat